brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
How It All Ended/Transcript
The episode starts with news broadcasts. Newspaper: What an inspirational story about an inspirational straw. We end tonight's broadcast with an inside view of the finale of popular old-TV reality show, Brawl of the Objects. The show's host, Controlly, gives us further details. Controlly: Brawl of the Objects is a show I've created, based on the original game "English Settlers" made when they first arrived in Canada. Originally, the monarchs would have their servants compete to win freedom from their duties. The game, however, was said to be cursed, because in the old finale, one finalist died before finishing, and the other vanished without a trace. By retracing the steps of the game, I hope to uncover where the missing contestant disappeared to. Newspaper: Finding the lost contestant would surely mark you down in history. How good are your chances of finding him, would you say? Controlly: Pretty good. Newspaper: Wow! It sounds like it'll be an exciting finale, then! Do you have plans for your career as a host after Brawl of the Objects is over? Controlly: Oh, plenty! First off---- The scene cuts to the contestants. Shieldy: I can't believe it! We're gonna be in the finale! Together! Party Hat: Yeah, you and me, all the way! Shieldy: So, what should our strategy be? Party Hat: Hmm... well---- Shelly (shows up): Hey guys! Finale day! Party Hat: Oh--uh, hey, Shelly... Shelly: You know, I always see you two talking together. You must be best friends. Shieldy: (chuckles) Actually we're in an alliance. Party Hat: Shieldy! Shelly: What!? Shieldy: (gulps) Sorry... Shelly: Guys, could we all team together? Please, Hot Dog and Pizza are sure to help each other out... Party Hat: I'm (breathes)... I'm sorry Shelly... you can help us out if you want, but, me and Shieldy still want to go to the Final Two together. Shelly: ...okay... it's okay! Shelly is then seen walking away, and it revealed that Pizza is spying on them from inside a tree. Pizza: Party Hat and Shieldy... Hot Dog: Looks like they're in an alliance! Pizza: Wh---- (turns around) Oh... oh, it's just you. Hot Dog: What's up? Pizza: Us, I guess? The camera pans to Party Hat and Shieldy... Pizza: How did you find me up here? ...then back to Pizza and Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Oh! By using my latest invention. It's sort of my version of the Everything Detector... I call it "the Person Finder"! Hot Dog: Basically, if it detects the presence of an object nearby, they'll show up on this radar. Neat, huh? Pizza: More like the Stalker 9000... why would you need something like this? Hot Dog: Uh...uhh... in case I... lose you and... I need to find you! Pizza: I'll...be okay, thanks... Hot Dog: But I wanted to ask something...uh, are we working together in the finale? Pizza: Oh yeah. For sure. What we need to do first is... break up the alliance. The rest should be a cakewalk. Hot Dog: Right. Pizza: Throughout the whole thing, though, remember to stay focused. With the right strategy, we both have what it takes to get to the Final Two. I believe- The scene cuts mid-sentence to Party Hat and Shieldy. Party Hat: -in you. I believe in us! We've come so far, it's like a dream come true! Just... try your hardest, no matter what! I am so proud of you- The scene cuts to Shelly far away. Shelly: -for making it this far... I must be pretty good... ah who cares if I have no alliance, I can win if I just put my mind to it. Yeah! Final five contestants: Bring it on, Brawl of the Objects! The scene cuts back to Controlly's news broadcast. Controlly: Stay tuned everyone, because the exciting Grand Finale of Brawl of the Objects will begin momentarily. *'(BOTO 13 Title Screen)' The freezers with the eliminated contestants are thawing. Pear: (pants) Am I rejoining?! Controlly: Nope. But you get to watch the finale! Pear: Ugh, lame. Controlly: Hot Dog, Party Hat, Pizza, Shelly and Shieldy, congratulations. You've made it to the finale. Let's get some applause from our live audience! The live audience consists of Pear, Diamond, Slurpy, Boat, Chocolatey, Popsicley, Baseball Cap, Baguette, the Mall Squad, Big Orange Chicken, Treble Clef, Boombox, the generic shape characters, Scissors and Pinecone sitting on the bleachers. They are sitting quietly with no applause. Fabulous: ...I'm here for the food. Controlly: Yaaaaay. Anyways, let's get on to how this challenge will work. The five of you will compete in three micro-challenges that will test your physical, mental and social abilities. All three are vital to winning Brawl of the Objects. In each micro-challenge, one of you will be eliminated. The final two will finish the game just how it started: with a race! Whoever wins this race will be crowned the winner of Brawl of the Objects. Controlly: So, without further ado... let's begin the finale! *'(BOTO Finale Card with Shieldy, Party Hat, Pizza, Hot Dog, Shelly, Controlly)' Controlly: Your first micro-challenge will be a physical challenge. You will have to walk to the end of your beam, catch the object shot at you, and return it to your basket. Do this three times and you move on. If you are the last on the beams, however, you will be eliminated from this competition. Go! (blows whistle) The contestants start running onto the beams, except Shelly, who slides up with fear. Pizza runs to the end and catches a box. Pizza: Is this a joke? (running back) It's like we've been training for this all season. Pizza puts his box in. Controlly: And that's one for Pizza! Shieldy and Hot Dog run to the end. Shieldy catches a box, and another box knocks Hot Dog off. Party Hat runs to the end. Party Hat: Wait, aren't me and Shelly at a disadvantage? A box lands in Party Hat's mouth. Controlly: No. Shelly fearfully stands on the end while Pizza runs to it. Pizza: Something up, Shelly? (catches a box) Pizza (smirking): You look terrified... Shelly: I just... really don't like cannons!! A box knocks Shelly off, while Pizza runs back with his box. Shieldy and Pizza put their boxes in. Controlly: One for Shieldy, two for Pizza! Shieldy, Pizza and Hot Dog are again at the end of the beam. Shieldy catches a box and runs off. Then Pizza catches a box. Pizza: Hot Dog, what is taking so long? Hot Dog: Pizza, you don't understand! I---- Pizza: Yeah yeah. Everyone knows your thing about not catching boxes, just... get over it. (running back) Another box knocks Hot Dog off. Pizza puts his box in. Controlly: And Pizza moves on to the next part of the finale! Pizza: Heh, easy. Shelly catches a box with a shaky leg, then sighs in relief. Shieldy puts his third box in. Controlly: Shieldy is the second to finish the challenge, so he moves on! Shieldy: Yes! Another box knocks Hot Dog off, and it is revealed that he got knocked off by numerous boxes already. Hot Dog: Can I at least catch one!? Shelly queasily puts a box in. Controlly: Shelly gets her first, while Party Hat gets his third! (Party Hat puts his third box in) He advances to the next round! Party Hat: Whoo! Shelly is seen on the beam with a nauseous face. Controlly: So, now we're down to Shelly, who may soon die from exhaustion... Shelly: Will not! Controlly: ...and Hot Dog, who's... (box knocks Hot Dog off) ...still sucking! Hot Dog: AGGGGGHHH!! Hot Dog runs on the beam at lightning speed, only to be knocked off by boxes twice. Meanwhile, Shelly scaredly catches another box. Hot Dog is knocked off by boxes two more times, while Shelly puts her second box in. Controlly: And Shelly has her second! Pizza: Hot Dog, you are literally running faster than anyone else here ever has! You can still win, if you just focus!! Hot Dog: Focus... Shelly runs to the end of the beam. Hot Dog: Okay, focus... Focusing... The scene then close-ups to Hot Dog and then the cannon. A box then shoots out of the cannon, and hits Hot Dog in the face. After some suspenseful seconds it is revealed that he is holding the box. Shelly: Huh!? Party Hat and Shieldy gasp while Pizza smiles. The spectators on the bleachers gasp. Controlly: Did we get that on film? Hot Dog: I caught it... I actually caught it!! (leaps up into the air) YEEEEEEEES!!!! Hot Dog stays in this position, while Shelly catches a third box and puts it in. Controlly: That's Shelly's third, so she's... still in... Shelly: Yaaaa... (vomits in blue box) Controlly: Which means that Hot Dog, you're... eliminated... Pizza: B---- how is... he... even... staying up like that?? The scene then cuts to the Hacker (from BOTO 2) in a computer lab, revealing to have triggered Hot Dog's position. Hacker: It was me. .................................................................................................. I did it. Controlly: Yeah, let's just... (walks backwards) the next challenge is this way. *'(BOTO Finale Card with Shieldy, Party Hat----' Hot Dog falls on the ground again. Hot Dog: AGH!! *'(BOTO Finale Card with Shieldy, Party Hat, Pizza, Shelly, Controlly)' The scene cuts to Popsicley talking to the generic shape characters. Popsicley: Heeey... don't I know you guys from somewhere? Circly: Yes. We are examples. Our only purpose is to explain Brawl of the Objects challenges. Popsicley: Alright, uhmm... who are you rooting for? Triangly: Shieldy, because he is the shiniest. Popsicley: ...okay? Popsicley (to the Mall Squad): Hey you girls, who are you rooting for? Glamour: Oh! We are die-hard Pizza fans. Popsicley: Hm? Why is that? Glamour: Because, he's so hot! Popsicley: What. Glamour: Look at him... one could only dream of such a triangular figure. Fabulous: I bet he's Italian! Vanity: I wonder if there's cheese in his crust! Popsicley: Okay, I'm gonna just... Fabulous: I bet he's a deep dish! Popsicley: ...go... far... away. Glamour: I want a slice... Popsicley disappears. Popsicley: Bye. The scene cuts to Controlly with the final four. Controlly: Alright, final four, your next micro-challenge will be a mental challenge. Controlly: Everyone gets a podium with a buzzer. I will ask you a series of Brawl of the Objects related questions that will test your knowledge of the show. To answer a question, you must be the first to push your buzzer. If you cannot answer correctly within five seconds, the question will be available for whoever else can buzz first. Controlly: The first three to answer two questions correctly will move on to the next challenge. So, let's begin! Controlly: In Episode 2, how many lives do the hacker's lasers make players lose? Party Hat is about to buzz when Shieldy does. Shieldy: Three! Instant kill! Controlly: Shieldy is correct! Controlly: In Episode 8, what was the name of Big Orange Chicken's knockoff? Shelly buzzes. Shelly: Huge Blue Kitten! Controlly: No. Party Hat buzzes. Party Hat: Huge Blue Cat? Controlly: Correct! Controlly: Aside from excess grease, what made a pizza develop during their transitional phase? Shelly buzzes. Shelly: Pepperoni? Controlly: Shelly's right! Pizza: Wh----how did you know that? Shelly: Well... while you and Hot Dog took a summer knitting class, I took object biology. Pizza: Hh. How's object biology supposed to help you? Controlly: Question 4. What happens to a pear when they're extremely overjoyed? Pizza buzzes. Pizza: Their skin falls off! Controlly: Wrong. Shelly buzzes. Shelly: They lose their stem. Controlly: Shelly is correct again! Which means that she has earned a spot in the final three. Shelly, you can step away from the playing area. Shelly steps away with a smirk on her face. Controlly: Now, in Episode 10, what treasures could be discovered in the cave walls? Shieldy buzzes. Shieldy: Umm...gold diamonds and gems? Controlly: That's correct. Congratulations Shieldy! You move on to the next round with Shelly. Shieldy: Yay! Controlly: We're down to our last two. If Party Hat gets this one, Pizza's out! In Episode 11, what dish did Baguette make? Pizza buzzes. Pizza: Poutine! Baguette can be heard screaming in the distance. Controlly: That is... correct! Pizza sighs in relief. Party Hat is suddenly scared. Controlly: So, this is the deciding question. Party Hat. Pizza. One of you is about to move on to the final three, while the other will be getting the boot. Now for your last question. Controlly: In Episode 2 before you both chose the teams, why was Party Hat chosen to pick first? Pizza buzzes. Party Hat is suspensed. Pizza: Uhh... wait wait wait I know this one... it's uh... uhhh... ugh...uhh... because he's the OC! Silence. Pizza: What. He--he's the obvious OC. Silence. Pizza: Am I the only one seeing this!? Boat chuckles in her seat. She then walks towards four walls and is about to kick the fourth one when it crushes her. Controlly: Uh... that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Party Hat? Party Hat: You chose me first because I was in the driver's seat in Hot Dog's car when we both crossed the finish line in Challenge 1! Controlly: Correct! And Party Hat moves on to the final three! Party Hat: WOO!! Controlly: Pizza, you've been eliminated from the competition. Pizza: (hushed) Ugh, the prize is gonna be stupid anyway, I can already tell... Controlly: So! Shelly, Shieldy and Party Hat! Let's move on to the third micro-challenge! *'(BOTO Finale Card with Shieldy, Party Hat, Shelly, Controlly)' Furball (walking in front of bleechers): Lemonade and frisbees. Lemonade and frisbees. $20 each! Chocolatey: Ugh, everything's always so overpriced at these conventions. Party Hat, Shelly and Shieldy are at voting buttons. Controlly: We're down to three! Your last micro-challenge will be a social challenge. Our spectators will all come up to vote for a winner by pressing the buttons in front of you. One press counts for one vote to win! The two with the most votes will move on to the final two challenges! Viewers, you may now come forward to vote. Shelly: Mm... just thinking of this challenge is giving me the heebie-jeebies! Slurpy: We believe in you Shelly! Pinecone and Slurpy press Shelly's button. Slurpy: You got this! Boombox to Party Hat: I got you! Boombox presses Party Hat's button. Party Hat: Thanks... Big Orange Chicken presses Shieldy's button. Then he jets the friends egg from Episode 8. Chocolatey: Here you go Shelly! Chocolatey presses Shelly's button twice (second time being Boat's vote). Chocolatey: Friendship group all the way! Popsicley: Seriously, you guys? She's a traitor... Boat: What did she do? Popsicley: Ya know... whatever. I'm voting for Party Hat. Popsicley presses Party Hat's button. Pizza: I'm voting for him too, 'cause, y'know, he's gonna win anyway. Party Hat looks suspiciously. Diamond: It is my honor to vote for my savior! Diamond presses Shieldy's button. Shieldy: ...you're welcome Lady... Hot Dog: You deserve it the most, Shelly! Hot Dog presses Shelly's button. Pear: Yeah, Shelly! (shoving Hot Dog) You show these boys who's boss. Pear presses Shelly's button. Circly: We are attracted to Shieldy's shininess. We are voting for Shieldy. Circly, Triangly and Starry press Shieldy's button. Squary, however, stands there. Then Squary shows up at Party Hat's button. Squary: I am Actually voting for Party Hat. Go Party Hat. Squary presses Party Hat's button. Circly: You are a square. Squary stands there. Glamour: Shelly, you're like our girl, so like, we're totally gonna vote for you! Glamour presses Shelly's button five times for the Mall Squad. Shelly: Aww, thanks so much! Baseball Cap: Oh striped one... you have proven yourself worthy of wheeling the cars! I, BattleMonsterLord_66.7... (Treble Clef presses Party Hat's button during this dialog) Baseball Cap: ...have decided to vote for you. Do not fail me. Baseball Cap presses Party Hat's button. Scissors whispers to Baguette. Baguette: We're giving you a chance, kid. Don't mess this up. Baguette presses Shieldy's button twice (second time for Scissors). Controlly: And the votes are in! So, let's see which of the two of you have impressed the rest... To the grand reveal! The bars start going up while the finalists watch in suspense. One lands at 6, another at 7 and the third at 11. Then it is revealed that Party Hat = 6, Shelly = 11, Shieldy = 7. Controlly: And with 11 and 7 votes respectively, Shelly and Shieldy advance to the final two! Shelly: (gasps, screams excitedly) Shieldy: Oh my gosh! Controlly: Party Hat, unfortunately, six votes wasn't enough. You've been eliminated from the competition. Party Hat: Oh well, third place is good enough for me. Controlly: So at long last, we have our finalists! Shelly and Shieldy, it's time to begin your final challenge! *'(BOTO Finale Card with Shieldy, Shelly, Controlly)' Furball (walking in front of bleechers): Shieldy and Shelly flags! Get your Shieldy and Shelly flags! Chocolatey: Sellouts? Furball: They're free. Controlly: Welcome one, welcome all, to the final challenge of Brawl of the Objects! 14 contestants entered this show, and after many intense eliminations, we are down to our final two. Let's hear it for Shelly and Shieldy! The spectators rooting for Shelly (on one side) and those rooting for Shieldy (on the other side) happily cheer. Controlly: So, let me explain how this final race will work. Controlly takes out a map. Controlly: Both of you start here. You will have to race around the lake and return to this spot in order to finish the race. It's simple: whoever arrives at the finish line first will be crowned the winner. He continues his dialog while the screen focuses on something else: Controlly: Originally, this challenge was done during the winter, but for safety reasons, we're doing it while it's not as cold. Baseball Cap tosses a Battle Monster card to Shieldy. Baseball Cap: (whistles) Controlly: In an effort to stick with the traditional Brawl of the Objects finale rules, you may not cross the lake under any circumstances. If you are caught doing so, you will be disqualified. Two "fragile" boxes are seen. Controlly: Before we begin, however, I will reveal the Grand Prize that you've been fighting for all this time! Will it be... a new car? Everyone: Ooh! Controlly: ...a million dollars?! Everyone: Ooooh!! Controlly: ...a lifetime supply of gold chicken nuggets?!! Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOH!!!!! Everyone who is rooting for Shieldy, except Big Orange Chicken, immediately rushes over to the gold chicken nuggets and eats them up. Controlly: Well, I guess that one's out of the question. Controlly: (holding a Golden Ticket) What you guys are really fighting for is this: the Golden Ticket! With this ticket, any one wish that you make will come true automatically. ...just don't go crazy with it. Shieldy and Shelly: Ooh! Controlly: That being said, we can begin the race! Contestants, are you ready? Shieldy and Shelly: Yes! Controlly: Alright then. On your marks... get set... GO! Shieldy and Shelly start running the race. Later on, it is clear that Shelly is ahead of Shieldy. But then Shieldy takes out his card. Shieldy: (gasp) Go, Battle Monster! Shieldy's UFO Battle Monster from BOTO 5 shows up out of the card. It then releases Baguette's mustache Battle Monster, which beats up Shelly. Shieldy then gets in the lead, and comes across Emerald. Emerald: E-excuse me, have you seen the---- Shieldy (pointing toward bleechers): Go that way Emerald goes to the bleechers in happiness. Emerald: Princess? Princess! I finally found you! (pants) My quest is complete! (pants) After all these years... Diamond: Yes... 25 years, to be specific... Emerald: Dear... is something wrong?? Diamond: Oh? No. Nothing at all! Aside from how, throughout all these years, you have been searching in the most obscure incorrect places with the idea that you would find me. Emerald: But... honey... you could have been anywhere! Diamond: The note that was left for you instructed you to climb up a castle, enter through a window and meet me inside, so that you might rescue me! Emerald: Hmph! I don't mean to start an argument, dear, but even attempting to climb up that castle was very hard! How could you have gotten up there?! Diamond: Listen! In the time that it took for you to find me, I, one, escaped from the castle myself, two, got a job helping on this Brawl of the Objects show, and three, met a new man, and married him!! Emerald: You remarried!? ... to who!? A dragon growling noise is heard behind Emerald. Then four legs land on the ground, and a green dragon is revealed. Gareth: Whoa! Babe, look at this guy! He looks like... just like you, except like... green! Diamond: Emerald, meet my husband, Gareth! Honey, could you tell everyone how we met? Gareth: Uh yeah, okay. So like, this one time, I was all like, in the air, like, flying, in the wind, then I like, looked down and like, saw this diamond, and I was all "Whoa! The diamond saw me! ...to get cool" But when we got home, I discovered that like, she could talk, I mean like, she wouldn't start talking to me until like, she started talking to me, and then like, we like, both like, liked each other like, liked like so like, we fell in love. Diamond: He may not be very "well-read," but he's still a big sweetheart. On that note, I think I'd better take my leave! Diamond gets on Gareth's back and they fly away. Diamond: Let's go, Gareth! Gareth: Yeaaas! Scissors: Gee... that...must be rough. At this point, Shelly comes out of the bush, with bruises and scratches. Shelly: (panting) I think I lost him! (blows) Aww, but Shieldy's probably really far ahead now! How am I gonna catch up to him!? Shelly sits down while the rock behind her gains a face and turns into a rock monster. Shelly: (breathes) Excuse me sir, um, I...me...I...want...to...go... over there, but I am not...fast...enough... Rock Monster: I can speak English. Shelly: Oh sorry. But uhh, basically, I'm a contestant on Brawl of the Objects, and---- Rock Monster: Wait wait wait. Brawl of the Objects? Were you in the group that helped my guys stop the mining hat thieves from stealing our secret treasure? Shelly: Uh, yeah! I am! Rock Monster: Well! Why didn't you say so! The rock monster kneels down. Rock Monster: (clears throat) We are... grateful for your kind services, and I would be more than happy to help you in your time of need! Shelly: Thank you so much! But... okay, basically, I just need to get somewhere before someone else. It's down the path that way! Rock Monster: I'll be there before you know it! (gets Shelly on his shoulder) Shelly: Wow we're pretty high up... Rock Monster: Let's go! Meanwhile, Shieldy is seen running, and the rock monster gets past him. Shieldy: AHHHHHH! He falls over. Shelly: Hey we passed him! Shieldy: Was that Shelly?! Oh no, now I'll never catch up to her! I wish I could just cross the lake without being seen, then I'd win... (sighs) Who am I kidding? That won't work. There's no way some convenient solution's gonna magically show up. He just sits there. After a few seconds, he sees the Ever-Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall show up in a dramatic reality-style way. Shieldy: Wow, it's the Ever-Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall! My one-stop shop to buy everything I need for an affordable price. Shieldy shows up in the toy store with a shopping bag. Shieldy: I'm gonna rob this place. He is then seen busting out of the toy store in a race car. He disappears. Candy: Hey! Are you even going to----'' ...summer jobs... minimum wages are not enough for this... Shieldy then frantically passes the rock monster with this race car. '''Shelly': What!? Where did Shieldy find that? Shieldy: Ah ha! Beat that, Shelly! Suddenly, the race car crashes into a rock. Then the rock monster passes Shieldy. Shieldy: Maybe I should have learned from the first time... The rock monster keeps going and eventually halts. Shelly: Uhh... why are we stopping? Rock Monster: Oh, uhh, me and some family members found out that this is where the mining hats live. So, uhh, every time I pass by, I, uhh, egg their house. Shelly: Where'd you get the eggs? Rock Monster: Oh. Earlier I found a freezer in- near the lakes, so I, um, burred a few from there. Pink is seen inside the house. Two eggs are cracked on the window from the outside. Suddenly, the camera zooms in on Big Orange Chicken's eyes. Then Big Orange Chicken rolls over like a machine. Boombox: Everyone take cover!! Pizza: Why? Boombox: Big Orange Chicken's about to blow! Everyone who is rooting for Shieldy, except Big Orange Chicken, immediately runs away to take cover. Big Orange Chicken: BaAC! Suddenly, Big Orange Chicken jets numerous eggs in the direction of the mining hats' house. Rock Monster: Finally, we're out of that forest! The eggs hit the rock monster. Shelly: Keep going! We're still in the lead! Big Orange Chicken stops and jets one more egg on the ground. Scissors: Looks like he ran out of fuel... The egg hatches, and a baby chicken resembling BOC appears and tweets. Big Orange Chicken adores it. Popsicley: (gasp) Aww it's a little baby chicken!! Pizza: zh----uh----but----uh----Wha!---- (sighs) Rock Monster: ...hey, they stopped... Shelly: Great! So all you need to do is continue that way! The baby chicks are coming up from behind them. Rock Monster: Did you hear something? They see the baby chicks and scream. Rock Monster and Shelly: AHH!! The baby chicks then knock them down on the ground. Shelly gets out of them and pants. Rock Monster: So girl... (pants) I'm not going to make it... (pants) tell my wife... that I---- Shelly: Drowned in chickens? Rock Monster: Aggghhh! Shieldy runs past these chickens and Shelly continues running too. Boat: Look! Here they come! They continue running with scared facial expressions. Party Hat: Go Shieldy! Popsicley: You've got this! Pizza: Come on, Shieldy! Chocolatey: Let's go Shelly, let's go! Hot Dog: Go Shelly! Slurpy: You can outrun him Shelly! Chocolatey: Let's go Shelly, let's go! Suddenly, Shelly's legs run at super speed and she passes Shieldy. Shelly is about to cross the finish line when she dies from a brain implosion, and falls on her face. Shieldy crosses the finish line. Controlly: And... Shieldy wins Brawl of the Objects! Everyone who is rooting for Shelly is extremely shocked. Controlly: C'mon, let's hear a little more excitement! Slurpy: Her... brain just imploded!! Controlly: Mm yeah. That did sound like a brain-imploding sound. Slurpy: CONTROLLY!! Controlly: Calm down, the recovering machine will bring her back... Chocolatey: (breathes) Ohh, yeah, that thing still exists... The recovering machine from BOTO 1 and 2 can be heard recovering Shelly, who then lands on the ground. Shelly: Did I lose? Controlly: Yes. Shelly: Aww. Controlly: Congrats on your win, Shieldy! What do you have to say for your fans at home? Shieldy: Uhh... Controlly gives him the "fragile" box) Controlly: Here, you get this as your prize. Shieldy opens the box. Shieldy: There's...nothing in here. Controlly: What!? Controlly takes the box and shakes it upside down. Controlly: I don't get it! The Golden Ticket was in here earlier! Starry: Perhaps it was stolen. Controlly: BY WHO!? Starry: I do not know. I was concentrating on the race. Controlly: Ughh! Sorry, I wasn't planning for this. Controlly: Umm... how about a... pizza party? Shieldy: Okay! Shieldy to everyone who rooted for him: Hey everyone! You're all invited to my pizza party! Everyone who rooted for Shieldy cheers. Pizza: ...wait what? *'The BOTO 13 credits then show up showing the scene of the pizza party. Boombox is enjoying the music; Scissors, Baguette, Party Hat, Shieldy and Baseball Cap are eating their pizzas; Big Orange Chicken is pecking at his; and Pizza is staring at his and disliking the idea of cannibalism. Antony Kos' song Bulletproof plays during these credits.' *Meanwhile, the viewer votes from last episode are revealed. Circly reveals that there are 2198 votes, and Hot Dog got 193 votes. *Squary reveals that Pizza got 383 votes. *Triangly reveals that Party Hat got 409 votes. *Starry reveals that Shelly got 459 votes. *Controlly reveals that Shieldy got 754 votes. *'The credits end with a redesigned BOTO logo.' Pinecone shows up much larger than before, as a result of the Golden Ticket. Pinecone: Aww yeah, five inches taller, and lookin' fresh! Now I can finally flirt with all the ladies! Pinecone goes to Popsicley, Chocolatey and Party Hat. Pinecone: Hey there. Chocolatey: What? Pinecone: Are you a bunch of smoked sausages? 'Cause you are... (breathes) smokin'... Popsicley: I'm suddenly really unattracted to you. Chocolatey: I don't know you. Party Hat: I don't think I'm what you're looking for. Those three then disappear from the screen. Pinecone: Ohh... Category:Innapropiate. I think. Category:Transcripts